Patrick Star
Patrick Star is a fictional sea star and the deuteragonist of the animated series SpongeBob SquarePants. He is SpongeBob's best friend, neighbor and sidekick. He is a very foolish, clueless and dim-witted starfish but still friendly and well-meaning. Patrick is quite overweight and loves ice cream and many other junk foods. He resides under a rock which he claims he built all by himself. SpongeBob and Squidward are his neighbors.Patrick (much like the other characters in the show) has had his personility "warped" and his much darker side is revealed around 5th season.However is still a kind,helpful,sometimes smart,and benevolent starfish and still acts a hero most of the time. Relatives Family: *Herb Star (father) *Margie Star (mother) *Sam Star (sister) Relatives: *Gary (cousin) *Billy Bob Star (grandfather) *Maw Tucket (grandmother) *Ed Star (cousin) *Sluggo (uncle) Personality Patrick's portrayal is pleasant, overweight, lazy, unmannerly, unintelligent, friendly, helpful, and generally ignorant. In some episodes, Patrick has trouble with even the most rudimentary tasks and displays little common sense or intelligence. His memory can be appalling and he can forget how to do the most instinctual of actions such as eating or how to fall over. He once forgot that he ate a candy bar the second after he ate it in "Life of Crime". His personality may be based on the deadly sin of Sloth, which is the sin of being lazy and having little to no motivation. Other times he can appear almost brilliant, and is prone to fits of temporary intelligence, which confuse the other characters. In the episode "Tentacle Vision", Squidward asks Patrick "Just how dumb are you?" to which Patrick replies, "It varies". In earlier episodes, Patrick appeared to be somewhat more intelligent, often making profound comments and often being very articulate. Unfortunately, since mid 5th season, it's shown that his idiocy and obnoxiousness eventually flanderized to its disastrous current level albeit not often occurs. The darker side of his personality, much like other main casts, also exposed as well, in which at times he could became more selfish and mean, while his stupidity potentially proned him to do dangerous things whether his intentions are good or not, which the worst instance would be in Pet Sitter Pat. In The Card, is revealed that while he aware with his own stupidity, he also had sociopath elements in his personality in form of indifference with potential damages and misery that he could inflict on everyone and everything around him, even to himself. But this doesn't mean that Patrick is a heartless sociopath whom only driven to destroy everything as much as he can like Mysterious Mr. Enter stated above. He actually cares for his friends, includes SpongeBob and Gary. This was shown where Patrick once yelled at SpongeBob whom neglected to feed Gary as seen in Have You Seen Me?, where he though that SpongeBob intentionally disowns Gary. He also has redeeming qualities which he still retained until now as seen in Patrick-Man and Karate Star where he redeems himself from his errors. Patrick seems to detect malice and sarcasm easier than SpongeBob, indicating that he is more attentive or emotionally connected than other characters. He also displays witty banter at times and often can be sarcastic. Generally he is well intentioned but his low IQ often causes him to inadvertently trigger trouble for both himself and his friends. Biography SpongeBob and Patrick often annoy Squidward to no end, but they have no idea they are being annoying to Squidward. Patrick first appeared in the episode: Help Wanted although his first main role in Season 1 is in the episode: Jellyfishing. He disappears very often in Krusty Krab episodes, but he does get a job there in other episodes. He is also very loyal and loving to anyone he knows. Once, to help SpongeBob get into the Salty Spitoon, he pretended to get beat up by SpongeBob so his best friend would seem tough. In the episode, I'm Your Biggest Fanatic, SpongeBob and Patrick went to the Bi-Annual Jellyfish Convention and saw many of their favorite jellyfish enthusiasts, such as Jeffery the Jellyfish, who Patrick admires greatly. Patrick can also play the drums. As seen in the episode, Band Geeks, he plays the drums. Although he is unintelligent and is usually carefree, well-meaning, detached and a close friend to SpongeBob, Patrick has frequently acted cold, shrewd, selfish, and even quite psychotic many times in the series. In the episode I'm with Stupid, SpongeBob volunteered to act stupid around Patrick's parents in an attempt to improve their opinion of Patrick. However, Patrick takes the act too far, to the point where he actually begins to believe that SpongeBob is that stupid. All the teasing and embarrassment from Patrick and his supposed "parents" eventually proves too much for SpongeBob, who runs away screaming and crashes through the wall of his house. In the episode Valentine's Day, after SpongeBob fails to produce a gift for Patrick on Valentine's Day (which was in reality due to scallops attacking and stalling Sandy's chocolate balloon, which was his intended gift), he concludes that SpongeBob must hate him (especially after finding out that SpongeBob gave gifts to everyone else, including somebody he had just met that morning) and goes on a violent rampage throughout the carnival, eventually cornering everyone (including SpongeBob and all the innocent bystanders) at the end of the boardwalk, seemingly with the intention of killing them. Once Sandy shows up and Patrick realizes that SpongeBob has indeed gotten him a gift, his anger is forgotten. In the episode "Nature Pants", when SpongeBob decides to live away from home, a hurt and crazed Patrick attempts to capture him and keep him in a jar on his mantle. When SpongeBob escapes by jumping into the jellyfish hive, Patrick gives up, snaps his net in half, and walks home crying. In the episode "Rock-a-Bye Bivalve", Patrick fails to do his fair share of work in taking care of the baby scallop, claiming that he is too tired from work. Each night, he promises to assume responsibility for the baby the following night, but repeatedly fails to do so, even when SpongeBob shows him the obscene amount of diapers he has to change. When SpongeBob finds out that "work" consists of Patrick watching TV under his rock and eating junk food, he is furious. In the episode "Driven to Tears", he attends Mrs. Puff's boating school, suspecting that Mrs. Puff was setting up SpongeBob's tests so he would constantly flunk, and passes almost effortlessly. Afterward, he rubs his license in SpongeBob's face every chance he gets, calling himself a "driving genius" (despite having ran red lights and made dangerous U-turns), and when SpongeBob finally gets sick of it and destroys his license, Patrick is arrested for littering and sentenced to prison time (which would never happen in real life). However, SpongeBob confesses to the "crime" and takes Patrick's place in jail. The two friends reconcile when SpongeBob is released from prison. In the episode "Sing a Song of Patrick", he uses a hundred dollar bill that he found in SpongeBob's dropped wallet to enter a contest. Fully acknowledging that the money belonged to his friend but taking it anyway. In the episode "Rule of Dumb", Patrick is crowned King of Bikini Bottom and acts in a ruthless, despotic manner, thinking he has the right to take and use whatever he wants, regardless of what harm it brings to others, to the point of out and outright stealing. After weeks of ruining everyone's lives for his own personal gain, Patrick goes too far by hiring a construction crew to move Squidward's house in order to set up a Ferris wheel. Squidward starts a revolt against Patrick among the townspeople, and Patrick begins planning to kill (or so it seems) Squidward in order to show his power, even scaring SpongeBob away at this point. When Patrick looks into the mirror and sees a monstrous version of him, he becomes horrified by what he has become, decides that friendship is more important than power, and happily abdicates the throne when it is discovered that he is not the true king. In the episode "Yours, Mine, and Mine", Patrick shows a much more selfish nature than normal. He refuses to share a toy SpongeBob technically bought. He had been hungry but had no money, so SpongeBob bought him a meal to share, but Patrick ate all of it. He then complained he didn't get a toy so Mr. Krabs quickly makes one. SpongeBob loves it but Patrick, despite seconds before hording the meal all to himself actually tells off SpongeBob and says that they had been sharing the meal so he wants a turn with the toy, his idea of sharing apparently being that SpongeBob pays and he gets. He keeps it all night and the next day refuses to share even for a split second. SpongeBob and Patrick continue to fight over the toy and Patrick ends up eating it saying if it can't only be his then no one can have it. Mr. Krabs tells them he made a lot of the toys because they were so successful, and Patrick buys a couple toys...with SpongeBob's money. When SpongeBob complains about this Patrick replies, "Have you learned nothing about sharing?" In the episode "Hocus Pocus", Patrick tries to eat the ice cream cone that SpongeBob believes is Squidward. Even after SpongeBob reveals this Patrick's only response is to eat it faster citing that the octopus turned ice cream tasted good. Powers and Abilities *'Strength': Patrick has shown to be physically strong in various episode, but the only instance where he couldn't use his strength properly was when he couldn't tear a paper apart in Krusty Krushers. *'Driving': Patrick appears to be a better driver than SpongeBob, whom seems to be never meant to able for driving considering his countless failures. *'Singing': Patrick has never had a solo and rarely sings; however, he does it fairly well when he does. *'Drumming:' Patrick has remarkable skills in drumming. *'Dancing:' He presumed to be a remarable dancer, giving that he could dance Jazz well with his friend SpongeBob. *'Disguise: '''He was good in disguise, which the notable example was in That's No Lady where he disguised as the female version of himself named Patricia. *'Seahorse Riding: He seems to be able to ride a seahorse, but seems unable to do it at first. *'''Survival Skills: In To Save a Squirrel, he and SpongeBob nearly eat each other to survive. He also made earmuffs out of his own bellybutton lint so they could play without Sandy harassing them in Survival of the Idiots. He also made warm clothing out of her fur. *'Jellyfishing': Patrick sometimes forgets how to jellyfish, however once reminded, he does it particularly well. *'Eating:' In Pressure, Patrick ate a Krabby Double Deluxe in one bite. Not only that, but Patrick is shown to have an enormous appetite and can swallow large foods in one bite by either abnormally enlarged his mouth temporary or sucking all of the foods like a vacuum cleaner though he normally eating in conventional manner. *'Doing absolutely nothing for very long period:' In Stanley S. SquarePants, Patrick showed SpongeBob and Stanley on the art of doing nothing, and in The Pink Purloiner, he did nothing for 8 hours straight, while SpongeBob was spying on him. In Big Pink Loser, he even gets an award for doing absolutely nothing longer than anyone else. *'Staring': Patrick is good at staring with SpongeBob in their Staring Contest Game in various episodes, as he capable to not blinking for a considerable amount of time. *'Karate Chopping': In Karate Star Patrick is a skilled karate "genius" at chopping. However, his hand started to go out of control and he cut it off before starting anoother rampage it, regenerating his limbs like SpongeBob in Graveyard Shift. *'Performing anything dangerous': In "A Life in a Day," Patrick wanted to "live like Larry" by torturing himself in life-threatening skills. He soon gave up this lifestyle. *'Performing extreme stunts:' Patrick is sometimes an ultimate daredevil in "I Had an Accident" and "A Life in a Day." *'Regeneration': In "Karate Star", after losing his control over his tendencies to cleaving anything around him with karate chop attack and nearly killed SpongeBob, he resorts by ripped his arm off. Once he explained to SpongeBob starfish regenerate their arms, they were both fine with it. But unfortunately, the severed arm grows into a perfect clone of himself. *'Teleportation': In "The Secret Box" when Spongebob took his secret box and ran the other way, he immediately bumped into Patrick in front of him. *'Ice Cream Summon and Control: '''As Mr. Superawesomness, he can summon and control a huge number of ice cream telekinetically, which are cone ice cream. He could send them all at once to hail any enemy they hits like missiles, but ineffective against those whom having acute agility like Burger Beard. *'Rubber-Like Physiology:' As Elastic Casper, he could expand and contracting his body like a rubber near limitlessly. He also extremely flexible capable of twisting, and bending his body in an inhuman fasion. But he couldn't properly used it for his advantages as he had little to no training in using this superpower. Weakness *'Low IQ: Patrick’s worst weakness is his low IQ, as his stupidity tend to inadvertly drove him commit evil and stupid things without regarding situations that he face no matter whether he had good or evil intentions. This tend to hinder his problem solving skills, as seen when he tries to help other, he ended up to made everything worsens, ended up doing nothing, or did the opposite. The worst instance would be Pet Sitter Pat. Aside hindering problem-solving skills, his stupidity also made him oblivious and reckless toward potential dangers that he could’ve face. Unfortunately, Patrick was ignorant with this in spite of aware with it. *'''Distraction: Patrick sometimes tend to be distracted, in some cases, by something that he favors like ice cream. Notable example would be when he supposedly used his powers as Mr. Superawesomeness to summon a pair of ice cream as weapon (presumably either as melee weapon or thrown weapons that thrown in the same manner with shurikens), his love with ice cream ended up led him eat the summoned ice cream instead. Gallery Spongebob-Patrick-spongebob-squarepants-33210740-1984-2014.jpg|Patrick Star and SpongeBob SquarePants, His Best Friend Splatrick.png|CGI Patrick in "Sponge Out of Water" Mr. Superawesomess.png|Patrick as Mr. Superawesomeness Patrick eating.jpg|''Oh boy 3 A.M.!'' SpongeBob and Patrick reclaiming the key to the Patty Wagon.png|Patrick found the spatula keys and Spongebob surprised Spongebob & Patrick Jaws Drops.png|Patrick Star Surprised Spongebob & Patrick in a hopeless situation.png SpongeBob, Patrick, and Mindy facing Plankton.png|SpongeBob, Patrick, and Mindy facing Plankton Spongebob, Squidward, & Patrick.jpg Patrick rage.png Patrick scream.png Patrick Cry.png 41yBx8mf7gL.jpg|Lego Patrick Superstar.png|Lego Patrick's Superhero Suit Patrick_Says_I_LOVE_YOU.gif|''I Love You'' Patrick_Dress_As_Snail.png|Patrick as Snail in "Sanctuary!" No,_This_Is_Patrick!.gif|''No, This is Patrick! Who_Ya'_Callin'_Pinhead.gif|''Who Ya' Callin' Pinhead?'' Trivia *He is, from different point of view somewhat evil, when he does dumb things or gets selfish and mean. These eventually intensifies to disastrous level, as seen since 4th season where he became less heroic compared to SpongeBob, whom retained his heroic side most of the time (until around season 6). **Worse, his negative actions in episode Pet Sitter Pat and the rest of his actions that listed on 10 Patrick's a Prick Episodes by The Mysterious Mr. Enter was far from enough for Mr. Enter believed him to be a sociopath whom commit various evil deeds and acts of stupidity by purpose (a fact that not entirely accurate giving Patrick's own abnormally low IQ that unfortunately tends to led Patrick astray from whatever good actions that he intended to do, and many of his intentional evil deed tend to be done in far more serious manner). Even though Patrick himself revealed to be aware with his stupidity in The Card episode, his stupidity has dangerously led him astray from realizing that his action was not so different with suicide. The similar thing occured in Pet Sitter Pat, though in the said episode, Patrick unknowingly became someone whom everyone (and also himself) greatly despised, considering that Gary is one of his friends that he cared about. *He can somewhat fly, as seen at the end of the episode The Sponge Who Couldy Fly. *Patrick is seen in some episodes to be a bit smarter than SpongeBob, such as in Jellyfishing, where he looks sad that Squidward does not like him and SpongeBob, which is true. However, SpongeBob is unaware of it. *Patrick has no brain inside his head because he's a starfish and starfishes don't have brains inside their heads. **However, sometimes Patrick shown having brain albeit not always. He even once replace it with a flashlight when he and SpongeBob trapped within a closed toy store. One episode shows gears inside Patrick's head, sometimes with cobwebs, likely for representing his low IQ. **In Patrick Smartpants when SpongeBob mistakenly put a coral brain on Patrick's head that made him smarter before the original piece of his brain reattached on his head, implies that those coral brains likely used to be his original brains. *His personality is based on one of the seven deadly sins, Sloth, which is the the sin of laziness and lack of motivation. *Events where Patrick had his hands spiralling out of control is the references of Idle Hands ''and ''Evil Dead 2 as the cases involves a hero whom lost control over his hand that forced them to slice their said hands off, only for the hand itself turned out still caused more chaos as long as it lives. Category:SpongeBob SquarePants Heroes Category:Nickelodeon Heroes Category:Comedic Heroes Category:Dimwits Category:Sidekick Category:On & Off Heroes Category:Heroic Karma Houdini Category:Cowards Category:Animal Heroes Category:Anthropomorphic Characters Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:TV Show Heroes Category:False Antagonist Category:Male Heroes Category:Heroic Abusers Category:Good Vs. Good Category:Hungry Heroes Category:Male Damsels Category:Destructive Heroes Category:Arrogant Heroes Category:Remorseful Heroes Category:Pawn of the Villain Category:Movie Heroes Category:Rivals Category:Heroic Power Hungry Category:Heroic Criminals Category:Living Heroes Category:Scapegoat Category:Monarchs Category:Fighter Category:Incompetent Heroes Category:Siblings Category:Internet Heroes Category:Betrayed Heroes Category:Martial Artists Category:Heroic Liars Category:Provoker Category:Heroes with Dual Personalities Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Protectors Category:Comedy Heroes Category:Brutes Category:Singing Heroes Category:Anti Hero Category:Antagonist Heroes Category:From Zero to Hero Category:Control Freaks Category:Falsely Accused Heroes Category:Animal Kindness Category:Traitor Category:Partners in Training Category:Wrathful Heroes Category:Insecure Heroes Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Villains turned to the Good Side Category:Officials Category:Rebellion Heroes Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Heroic Sociopaths Category:Childhood friends Category:Neutral Good Category:Super Hero Category:Aristocrats Category:In love heroes Category:Misguided Heroes Category:Heroic Flatuents Category:Cosmic Protection Category:Inept Heroes Category:Reality-Preserver Category:Crossover Heroes Category:Optimists Category:Poor Judges of Character Category:Barbarians Category:Related to Villain Category:Lego Heroes Category:Robot Chicken Heroes Category:Greedy Heroes Category:Obsessed Category:Heroic Creator Category:Comic Book Heroes Category:Mugen Heroes Category:Creatures Category:Localized Protection Category:Aquatic Heroes Category:Outright Heroes Category:Stalkers Category:Heroic Creation Category:Paramount Heroes Category:Heroes with Mental Illness Category:Live Action Heroes